The present application relates generally to the field of wire protection and more specifically to protecting free ends and connectors of wire bundles.
During the fabrication of a variety of structures, apparatuses, and vehicles, wiring may be run through segments of the respective structures, apparatuses, and vehicles prior to assembling all of the segments into a finished product. For instance, pre-fabricated buildings may comprise a plurality of wall, floor, roof, and ceiling segments in which wiring may be run prior to assembling all of the segments to form a fully assembled building. Alternatively, segments of a vehicle may be prepared, and wire run through each respective segment, prior to transport and/or final assembly of the vehicle segments. It may be advantageous, for example, to prepare different segments of a structure, apparatus, or vehicle in different places, and then bring the different segments together for assembly at a final destination. However, transporting unassembled segments of a structure, apparatus, or vehicle may put stress on the wiring and wiring connectors. For example, wiring and wiring connectors may experience abrasion and chafing during transport. Additionally, debris, dirt, dust, and moisture, among other things, may be introduced into the wiring system during and/or prior to final assembly.
Typically, protection of the wiring and wiring connections in the structure, apparatus, and vehicle segments discussed above may be performed by applying a protective material, such as a bubble wrap, to the wiring and wiring connections, and securing the protective material by means of a securing strap or zip tie. In some cases, the application and removal of protective material may introduce significant amounts of material, labor and time expenditures. Additionally, the removal process may require heightened attention and care to avoid damaging wires and wire connectors. Furthermore, it may be difficult to recapture the protective material for reuse.
Outgassing refers to the release of gases that may have been trapped or may otherwise exist in a material. Outgassing occurs naturally at different rates. Different gases are released at different altitudes and temperatures. Normally, the released gasses escape unnoticed into the environment, however, they may be a cause for concern when they are trapped in a closed environment. For instance, NASA and others have concluded, based on the results of various studies, that outgassing from plastic materials may be detrimental to the performance of electrical contacts and electrical connectors. Furthermore, outgassing may cause fogging of optical contacts in optical fiber systems.
There is a need for a method and apparatus for protecting wiring and wiring connectors from chafing, abrasion, and the introduction of dirt, debris, and moisture during fabrication and transport. There is a need to protect wiring and wiring connectors against outgassing during fabrication and transport. It would be preferable to reduce labor and resources spent preparing wiring and wiring connectors during fabrication and for transport. Additionally, it would be preferable to reuse protection material used to protect wiring and wiring connections.